Kamen Rider Stronger (A.R. World)
|faction=Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Rider |species = Kikaijin (formerly human) |age = 60+ }} Shigeru Jo (城 茂 Jō Shigeru) is the original Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger's incarnation from the SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade: World of Stronger. He is also the Great Leader of Delza Army in the World of Stronger. History Shigeru joins the evil organization Black Satan after the death of a close friend, one whom he considered his mentor. Promised power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, he undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super warriors. However, Shigeru knows that Black Satan were in fact the murderers of his friend; he was only using Black Satan in order to gain new powers. The newly powered up Shigeru escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him into following their campaign of evil. Frustrated, Black Satan scientists devise a plan to capture and kill the warrior they have just created, along with continuing the goal they've had all along: world domination. Shigeru plans on fighting back in his new form, called Kamen Rider Stronger. While escaping from Black Satan, Stronger meets Yuriko Misaki another cyborg warrior created by Black Satan. They team up, with Yuriko now becoming Electro-Wave Human Tackle. The two eventually meet Tōbei Tachibana as well. Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fight valiantly against the evil cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and the One-Eyed Titan. The Titan is defeated, but manages to return as the One-Hundred Eyed Titan, posing an even greater threat than before. Despite sharing the similar goals of defeating Stronger and conquering the world, General Shadow and the Titan cannot seem to agree on a few other issues—for instance, which one of them gets to kill Stronger. Often, their bickering inadvertently allows him to escape their wrath. Eventually, Stronger is able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow forms the "Delza Army" to continue his malicious goals. Stronger's struggles against them were much more tense as the Delza leaders were immune to his normal electric attacks. During one of these battles, Shigeru disappears, leaving Tackle and Tachibana to fight Delza alone. During this period, the Destroyer of Worlds, Decade visits his world. While Decade is present, Shigeru is noticeably absent, having secretly taken over Delza to destroy it from the inside. Due to him being undercover, Stronger eventually advances through the ranks, before achieving his desired position of the Great Leader. As the Great Leader, Shigeru continues to use Delza's resources to attempt to take over his world, having lost sight of justice. During one such event, Tackle was able to notice his new body's features, hidden in a strange rock formation. Attacking Decade and the newly arrived DiEnd and main world's Kamen Rider Stronger with boulder-based attacks, the group having trouble fighting him in his new form. Fighting against the group, the Great Leader is able to hold them off for the most part, but is unable to prevent them from getting in his mouth, which holds his greatest weakness. Inside, they are able to find his true body, and the Riders begin to fight. During the battle, Tackle hugs Shigeru, and uses her Ultra Cyclone, seemingly destroying him. In reality, he was only heavily injured, but hid among the ruins of the Great Leader's body, before disappearing. Personality Unlike the original Shigeru, this version of Shigeru's pride overwhelmed him, causing him to lose sight of his goals, as well as his sense of justice. Due to this, he became much darker, and willingly almost allowed Tackle to be killed, had it not been for Decade's efforts. His original personality did eventually re-surface moments before his 'death', but ultimately, he was a changed man. Forms Stronger= Stronger In this form, Stronger has control over electricity, and has a large amount of moves at his disposal. He can use Den Shock to electrocute foes within grabbing distance, use Electro Fire to send a current of electricity at long range, summon down lightning from the skies with Electro Thunder, control magnetism with Denki Magnet and Anti-Magnetic Force Line, and has a variety of physical attacks empowered by electricity. Such moves include Den Punch, Den Chop, and his standard finishing move, Stronger Den Kick. He also has access to various reconnaissance tools, such as the Rider Video Signal playback ability, or the Kabuto Catcher radar. |-|Rock Great Leader= Great Leader * Height: 4000 Meters * Weight: Unknown Shigeru Jo later emerges as Rock Great Leader (岩石大首領 Ganseki Dai Shuryō), a form which considered to be too huge compared to Japan's well-known Mount Fuji. This form is considered to be even larger than King Dark, GOD's mastermind. In this form, in contrast to his original version's Charge Up ability, Shigeru does not have a time limit to exert his body's energy, making him a more dangerous threat than his counterpart. Trivia * Shigeru is the second Kamen Rider to be considered a variation of the Great Leader, with the first being Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann) Category:Becoming Evil